Dance a Forbidden Night
by Proudly-Myself
Summary: Roxas is brought to a masquerade against is will and now his friends ditch. Him it's made it all okay once a red head girl takes his mind off of it. But is this girl really who she says she is? Writen for a friend of mine.


**Dance a Forbidden Night**

It was a dry, summer night, like always. Roxas' friends had begged him to join them at some random outing, then ditched him upon arriving. So there sat Roxas, drink in hand, tie loosely on, black button up shirt having the the top two buttons undone, showing just a little a enough his shoulders to tease everyone around, through he still had no date. He wore black dress pants along with his ever so famous checker runners. Sure, this event may be a masquerade but it didn't mean he had to dress up fully when he first of didn't want to here.

He watched as his friends dance with partners, Demyx, switched between dancing with random and familiar partners, as Sora and Riku were doing a dance that close to being sex on the dance floor. Yet there he sat, waiting for his partner to find him, will to first meet said partner. Not a moment later had Roxas thought this did two long arms snake around Roxas' body. The feeling of someone breathing done his neck sent shivers up Roxas' spine. He jumped when a chuckle came from the person.

"Hey Hun, you look lonely." He felt every word the person spoke due to how close they were. The arms were gone, when a body appeared before him. The body was one of a woman's, with long red hair and a silver mask covering her face. She wore a black strapless dress that came to just above her knees. She was much like Roxas, with his idea of runners but instead wore black combat boots. She was much taller then Roxas, around 6"2 mark. There was something off through about her, her chest looked funny to Roxas through it's not like he went around staring at them all the time, and she looked rather familiar, and her eyes looked almost to fake to be their true color of a deep blue.

"Come on, Hun, dance with me." Roxas couldn't care right now who he dance with as long as he got to dance. So getting up to dance he didn't pay attention to the music just how the girl's body moved. That's when it hit him, she was talking.

"Huh?" A light blush was slowly spreading it's way across his face.

"I asked for a name to such a cute ass body?" Maybe it was the alcohol or his mind but normally he'd be pissed for that sorta remark. Pushing it aside he decide to answer her.

"Roxas."

"Lea." She started to smirk down at him. Roxas didn't quite get what was so funny.

"So, Lea, you go to school around here?"

"Yea, actually just down the street."

"So, then why haven't I met or even seen you around campus before?" Roxas felt stupid for asking such a question but Roxas was really curious to know why.

"Oh you see me all the time, we even eat together." Roxas stopped died still where he stood, dropping his hands to his sides. Roxas felt his jaw go slack, and his eyes go wide with shock.

"I'm sorry lady but my group of friends is made up of only dudes, you know dicks and all that goodness, and we all eat together at lunch." Roxas spat at her in a angry whisper. She didn't look taken back at all. Right at the exact moment Sora and his boy toy Riku came bounce up to save me from whatever this lady was. Sora had a blue button up shirt and black pants on his spiky hair was still just as spiky. Riku wore a black button up shirt with black pants and had his silver hair pulled back into a pony tail with a few stands hanging out around his face.

"Who's the chick?" Snickered the ever so smart Riku.

"Names Lea, go-" We all stared at her to finish but she had a look on like 'don't let them notice'.

"What?" asked Riku.

"Nothing just thought of something come on Roxas." Roxas felt himself being dragged way as he waved goodbye to the his friends. Once they were out of he stumbled to try and caught up with the woman not wanting to give in to letting a woman drag him around. Once Roxas finally caught his footing he notice they were now out in a garden, which happened to be empty, maybe now he'd get the answer he wanted.

"What the hell was that for?" Roxas yelled as soon as they stopped in the middle of the garden.

"I didn't like that silver head boy, he was snooping to much for my taste."

"Well no duh, he's my friend and he's curious, as to who you are, as am I."

"Oh you both know who I am." Now Roxas was for sure confused. The girls he were knew didn't have red hair besides Kairi, and her's was more auburn color, plus a lot shorter. Roxas didn't notice the fact Lea was getting closer and closer to him until a pair lips were on his. He jumped back way from the girl, who just smirked in return.

"What the hell is your problem?" Roxas spat at the woman.

"Nothing, see ya later, Roxy." With that the woman tuned around and run away. Roxas was in to much of a daze in confusion to even think of following her. So he just let her go figuring it was better. Roxas decide after a while to just head back inside.

The masquerade had been the night before and Roxas had got a text from his best friend Axel to meet him at their usual spot. Upon arriving he noticed Axel had his hood up, which was much unlike the red head. Through from where Roxas stood, he good see Axel had on a pair of skinny jeans and a black hoody, and black combat boots. Roxas pictured Axel's face the bright green eyes, the purple upside tear drop tattoos. He also pictured how Axel's bright red hair was spiked to perfectly to make it look like it was on fire. He also was around the 6"2 height much like the woman from the night before, was everyone giants?

"Hey Roxy." Roxas just stopped were he stood the voice was so similar to that of Lea's, and the nickname, sure Axel had give it to him but she'd called him it last night.

"Hey, Axel did you go the masquerade last night?"

"Fuck, you think I'd be caught died at something like that?" Axel busted out laughing, making Roxas blush. It was a stupid question, Roxas mentally kicked himself. "I know you did, so how as it?"

Roxas just stared, at him in surprise how the hell did Axel know? He hadn't told anyone and Axel wasn't there. "How did you know?"

"A little birdie, in a black dress told me." Roxas felt his jaw hit the ground and his eyes go wide with shock yet again, less then a week.

"You mean Lea told you? Wait you know her?"

"You could say that." Axel chuckled.

"Axel" Roxas hissed.

"Come closer if you want to know the answer." Roxas deciding the only way he was going to get anywhere was by following Axel's order stepped closer, knowing the cocking ass jerk named Axel. Once Roxas was close enough Axel pulled him flush against his body by wrapping a arm around his waist and pulling him in. That's when Axel leaned in, and kissed Roxas. Roxas shot back from Axel, glaring. Axel's lips remind Roxas of the lips of Lea.

"Y-you, we-re, Lea." Stuttered Roxas.

"Took you to long." Roxas couldn't believe it. Sure he liked Axel like that but he didn't want Axel to find out like that. "Me and Demyx thought fun if I dressed up like girl and see how many guys thought I was a girl but when you thought I was a girl it was beyond anything I thought."

"But- Axel you can't toy with people like that." Roxas could feel tears running down his cheeks. He didn't want to be just some one night thing of someone. He want something more, with Axel.

"Hey, what's wrong Roxy?"

"Don't Roxy me. I like you jerk, and you knew, and what do you toy with me, that's what's wrong." Roxas was about to take off running when he felt a hand grab his wrist, and pull him back. He felt lips against his and Roxas just craved to his inner wanting. Once air was need, they both pulled away but held onto each.

"What if I said I liked you too?"

"Really?" Roxas looked up into a sea of green.

"Really." They sealed their new found love with a kiss.

A/N: I wrote this a request from a friend sorry if I totally missed up the idea. I hope I did it okay. Happy Akuroku. I wrote most of this in summer school xD only thing that it was good for,sadly enough.


End file.
